Only Way Out
by Indigo Code
Summary: Ahhh... Another walkthrough story. Nothing new, just Android!Wheatley and Chell in The Courtesy Call. Hope ya' like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my amigos!**

**As I was planning out chapter twenty-six for Forgetful Apology, I decided that I wanted to write this because… Well- I don't ****_really _****have a reason. I just made it for you, the citizens of FanFiction. This has been used NUMEROUS times! But- y'know, I'm gonna' do it anyway! I'm only gonna' go as far as The Courtesy Call chapter in the game. So, yeah… Not a long story!**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated in my kingdom- ****_our_**** kingdom! (Huh, ****_kingdom_****. Never thought I'd say that in a long time) so don't be afraid to share your wonderful opinions! Doesn't even matter if it's constructive criticism, 'cause it's ****_constructive_**** and stuff and it helps me. **

**So, here's a little something from Indy while you're waiting for lucky number twenty-six. Stay amazing, guys. I hope you like this little slice of literature cake. I don't know what flavor it is (I hope it's chocolate! My favorite!). But please enjoy it anyway!**

**P.S: It's late, I know (U.S wise. I'm not so sure about you guys in Japan or Russia or- I'm not really great at geography!) So, I'm sorry for those who have e-mail alerts if I woke you up! Sorry! He he! You can just go back to sleep and read this thing later, if you want! :3**

_"Come on, just open it."_ The anxious man thought to himself. _"He's probably alive in there. Just open the door." _ He took off his glasses and rubbed his cobalt blue eyes, transforming his vision into a warped and distorted perception. He toyed with his thumbs for a while and stared at the rotting door. _"He's your only way out." _ Those exact words echoed in his head, until they were drowned out by the machinery that whirred inside of him. He tugged on the chain that bounded him to the linear rails. Breathing an unnecessary sigh, he reached for the oxidized handle. But he withdrew back his shaky hand and reconsidered. "But what if he's not? Then I'd have no more options. I'll be stuck here forever!" He shrieked. He faced toward the bottomless chasm, his prison. So many attempts, escape tactics, breakout efforts- all failed. He longed so much to get away that it fumed in his throat. It gave him unbearable headaches every minute. He tried every single chamber, hoping for someone to be by his side and clear away the obstacles for him. Most of them were unlucky choices. The others were alive, but they… _perished_ a short time after. He only knew them for a day or two, so their fates were a little less mournful than they should have been. "This is hopeless!" He screamed out loud with fury. He stormed out onto the catwalk and sat infuriatingly on the edge. His feet dangled over the abyss limply. He stared down into the murky blackness. Sometimes he wondered where the abyss led to, somewhere horrid, probably. "No way out…" He muttered in hatred.

Lights flickered dimly behind the man. He jumped up, alarmed and in fear. He could almost hear the garbled speech of the automated speaker through the door. "_Grrrwwwwwwwwww_… Good morning! You have been in suspension for nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine…" The flat announcer greeted in a blurred voice behind the decayed door. The man's synthetic heart stopped with abundant joy. _"He's awake! He's awake!"_ He shouted elatedly in his mind. He fumbled toward the door and knocked as loud as he could. "Hello?! Anyone in there?! Hellooooo?!" He asked impatiently through the putrefied wood. Soft footsteps resonated closer and closer near him. He held his breath as the door knob twisted slowly. He screamed at the top of his vocal processor when the person on the other side was revealed to him. The person wasn't a man, it was a woman! She looked chaotically untidy, but she could pull it off in a way that made her look somewhat _attractive_. But that did not cease his terrified screams.

"Oh my God! You look terrib- ummm… good. Looking good actually." He stuttered foolishly, trying not to hurt the woman's feelings. "Are you okay? Are you- D- Don't answer that! I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of time for you to recover. Just take it slow." He stepped inside. "Please prepare for emergency evacuation." The announcer stated dully. The man flinched frightfully when he heard those words, running his fingers through his messy, blond hair in order to keep himself composed. "Stay calm! St- Stay- _'Prepare'_- That's all they're saying. _'Prepare'_. It's all fine. Alright? Don't move! I'm gonna' get us out of here!" He tried to reassure the woman. She gave him a confused look. He tugged the chain that confined him his management rail hurriedly, lifting him off the mucky carpet and into the hole in the ceiling. "Oh! You MIGHT wanna' hold onto something. Word of advice, up to you!" He warned her before he disappeared completely into the ceiling. He shifted into a sitting position, attaching his back into an outlet in the fixtures. He shut his eyes tightly as a surge of pain shot up his spine. Once he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was looking over the outside of the chamber. He was used to this view. He knew that he was still up in the ceiling fixtures in what he called "Overlook Mode", and he could control the movements of the chamber like a commander-in-chief. That was his favorite part of his escape plans, because he loved to act like the commandant of anything, differing from his feeble nature.

The shoddy chamber jolted haphazardly back and forth. "You alright down there? Can you hear me? Hello?" He called out to her from above. He stopped the chamber unexpectedly and poked his head out from the plaster ceiling tiles. The woman glared at him, mystified. She had weariness in her cloudy gray eyes, a common trait among test subjects when awakened. But her eyes showed something else other than fatigue, something stronger. The man, however, took it differently. "Most test subjects do experience- um- _cognitive deterioration_ after a few months in suspension. Now, you've been under for… quite a lot longer. And it's not out of the question that you might have a _verrrryy _minor case of _serious brain damage._" He specified in his gentlest way possible. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He formed a nervous smile and rambled on. "But don't be alarmed, alright? Although, if you do- if you do feel alarm, try to hold onto that feeling! Because that is the proper reaction to being told that you have brain damage." Her expression didn't change. The man folded his hands together in apprehension. _"Maybe this is gonna' turn out like before. Oh, please don't…"_ He worried silently. "Do you understand what I'm saying? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me- Just say, 'Yes'." She looked like she had a hard time to answer, wincing and swallowing down something in her throat. She finally managed to answer with a small jump in the air. He ran his fingers through his hair again, utterly puzzled by her reaction. "Okay… What you're doing there is jumping. You just… You just jumped. But, never mind! Say 'Apple'. 'Aaaaple'." She jumped a second time. A warning siren blared deafeningly in the chamber. He shook himself out of his state of confusion and stammered: "Okay, you know what? That's close enough. Just hold tight." He lifted himself back into the crevice in the ceiling.

"All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown." The announcer cautioned. The chamber jerked into the girders and supports from the outside, making it shudder enormously like an earthquake. The walls collapsed in on themselves, leaving nothing but the tarnished structure frame. He switched his view back to the woman. She clutched onto coat hanger on the crudely decorated wall in horror, her unique eyes wide with panic. "Alright, I wasn't going to mention this to you, but I am in PRETTY HOT WATER here!" Most of the ceiling broke off, cluttering the floor. The man squealed faintly when the tiles crumbled on top of her. He cowered, thinking that she had been viciously battered under the plaster. His mind flooded with relief when she resurfaced, unscathed. "How are you doing down there? Are you still holding on?" He asked her tensely. The woman grabbed onto the end-table and nodded her head blearily. "The reserve power ran out, so of course, the whole Relaxation Center stops waking up the bloody test subjects!" The chamber bashed into one of its own, weakening the floor until it became nothing but tiny pieces of carpeting. "Hold on! This is a bit tricky!"

"And of course, nobody tells ME anything! Nooooo! Why should they tell me anything?!" He complained to the woman, who struggled to not fall through the floorboards and to her death. "Why should I be kept informed about the life functions of the ten thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be in charge of?!" She fought through the impacting debris and hugged on the frame of the chamber. "Oi! It's close… can you see? Am I gonna' make it through? Have I got enough space?" He asked. She shook her head in desperation, screaming mutely as the chamber soared recklessly across the abyss. The man ignored her distressed response and kept going. "Agh! Just… I just gotta' get through here!" The chamber rammed through the dilapidated obstacles, making her loose her constricted grip and tossing her onto the worn-out bed. "Okay! I've just gotta' concentrate!"

"And whose fault do you think it's going to be when the management comes down here and finds ten thousand flipping vegetables?!" Endless screeching emitted from the sides of the frames as they grinded against the exterior of the beams. The woman cried a voiceless plea at the British rescuer as she was thrown carelessly across what used to be the Relaxation Chamber:

_"MAKE IT STOP!"_

"Aggh! See! Now I hit that one! I hit that one!" The chamber dragged itself over the clusters of empty, metal slots. "Okay, listen, we should get our stories straight. Alright? If anyone asks- And no one's gonna' ask! Don't worry! But if anyone asks, tell them, as far as you know- the last time you checked, everyone looked pretty much alive! Alright- Not dead!" It took a sharp turn to the right, slamming the woman against the last bit of wall. She shielded her injured arm protectively as a blackish-purplish bruise materialized on her forearm.

"Okay! Almost there! On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna' need to get out of here. I think this is a Docking Station! Get ready…" On the far wall read, 'DOCKING STATION' in corroded, yellow words with a faded arrow pointing down. The chamber swung backwards to gain speed before it collided with the cinder-block wall, sending the woman flying into the air and plummeting to the edge of the frame. _"Oh, God! No!"_ He thought with fright. A heavy ache lied deep in his heart. Another one lost. And she was the last one… No tactics left… _"Why?! This can't happen again?!"_

He then spotted a hand grasping the metal frame. _"She's holding on! She's still alive!"_ He cheered jubilantly in his head. The woman reappeared, climbing on the rusted structure with great strength. He then knew what was underneath the exhaustion in her eyes: _Vigor_. He never felt so happy since his awakening. He never felt so happy for a _human_. He was ready to cry out of pure joy at that moment, but he kept his "Cool" and acted casual.

"Good news: That is NOT a Docking Station! So there's one mystery solved!" He said with a shaky laugh. She looked up in frustration. "I'm going to attempt a Manual Override on this wall! Could get a bit technical! HOLD ON!" She spat out a little blood before clinging onto the frame tighter. He rammed it into the wall again. "Almost there! Remember: You're looking for a gun that makes holes- Not bullet holes! But- Well, you'll figure it out! Really do hold on this time!" The man backed the chamber for the last time and forced it into the wall with all of his power.

Everything collapsed on itself, turning the world into a land full of ash and rubble. The woman emerged from the wreckage. She rubbed the back of her neck and shuddered in pain. But she stood back up and waited for his stumbling voice to reassure her that everything was alright. "Whew! There we go! Now, I'll be honest, you are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet…" He descended from the ceiling in front of her, cleaning his gigantic, wire-framed glasses to see through the clouded air. "But… um… At least you're a good jumper! You've got that! You've got the jumping on your side. Just- Just do your best… annnd I'll meet you up ahead!" She nodded her head. A glint of determination gleamed in her eyes, comforting the man. She leaped over the concrete ruins with brilliant swiftness. "That's the spirit!" He praised her. She stepped fearlessly over the fractured, glass surface. But it shattered beneath her, and she fell in. The man quailed for a split-second, but gained back his confidence and continued to cheer her on. "Good Luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

He sat twitchily in the abandoned testing chamber- it was more like a testing _cavity_ than an actual room. Neglected panels and fragments of wall sprinkled the anarchic concrete floor that crumbled beneath him. Vast masses of vegetation twisted through and around any chink they could find in their limitless reach. Fissures in the ceilings that filtered the lulling sunlight taunted the man, for he could not grasp them himself and escape to sweet liberation.

To keep his mind off the teasing daylight, he glared at his wrists. On the cuff of his right shirt sleeve had a wrinkly, aged name-tag sticker glued to it. 'ID Android' was printed in washed-out, red lettering on it. But, of course, it was crossed out a long time ago and replaced with, 'WheAlEY' in a thickly black ink. He loathed the name "ID Android" and tried his best to forget that those cursed words never even existed. The scientists (whom he had failed to recall their names and faces) gave him a simple nickname instead, "Wheatley". It had a nice ring to it; it suited to his liking very well. So he stuck with it.

"Where is she?!" Wheatley worried to himself. "Did she already-" He cut himself off, refusing to accept that awful concept into his inconsistent train of thought. "She survived the chamber ride. She could defiantly survive a little broken glass and some vines! No problem at all!" He laughed a pathetic laugh. Wheatley hugged himself firmly with insecurity. "I'm just deluding myself, aren't I?..."

He then heard the subtle rhythm of metallic boots clanking against the floor. Yelping with glee, he zipped along his management rail as fast as he could toward the summoning pulse. The steady rhythm exposed itself to be the mute- but robust woman, as expected. She showed a huge amount of triumph in that clever smirk of hers as she victoriously carried a complex piece of technology in her arms. "Oh! Brilliant! You DID find a Portal Gun!" Wheatley applauded with enthusiasm. "You know what? It just goes to show, people with brain damage are the real heroes in the end. Aren't they? – At the end of the day? Brave!" She looked at him with a hint of irritation and annoyance. Wheatley shrunk back a little, but replied with: "Pop a portal on that wall behind me there, and I'll meet you on the other side of the room!"

She flashed a cerulean portal on the wall behind Wheatley. Jumping into the dusk-colored entry that was already created on the inclined floorboard, the woman returned behind him. The sensitive man nearly had an artificial heart-attack in surprise when she reappeared without him noticing. "Okay- Okay, listen! Let me lay something on you here- It's pretty heavy. They told me NEVER EVER, EVER to disengage myself from my management rail… or I would DIE. But, we're outta' options here! So… er- um… get ready to catch me!" The woman stared at him as if he was insane- which he could have possibly been.

"Y- You don't have to carry me the whole time! It's just… I can walk- Don't look at me like that! I can walk… just not _without_ the _railing_. But, I can learn! It'll be easy! Super easy, in fact!" He went down onto his knees and folded his hands into a prayer. "I _reeeeally_ don't want to fall- or die- on the concrete! Jus- Just please… _catch me_?" He gave her a wide-eyed gaze known as the, "Puppy-Dog Face" in order to guilt-trip her. She stared at him for a while longer, before she sighed irately and nodded. Wheatley's cobalt blue eyes lightened up with excitement. "Oh! Thank you! You're a life-saver! I'll tell ya' that!" He backed up, and folded his knees in to form into a ball-shape. The woman placed her Portal Gun on the floor. She stood underneath him with her arms out, wide open.

"On three. Ready?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes as a reply. "One… Two… THREE!" He shouted fearfully. But instead of letting go, he snapped backwards in fright. "Ah! That's high! It's TOO high! Isn't it, really, that…" He hugged himself tightly again out of anxiety. The woman dropped her arms floppily to her sides. "Alright! Going on three just gives you too much time to think about it. Let's… uh… go on one, this time! Okay?! Ready?!" His voice cracked weakly. He trembled out of needless distress for his life that it made his insides hum a little louder. The woman blew the strand of her dark brunette hair out of her face exasperatedly. She held her arms out again with stiffness. "Okay… ONE! CATCHMECATCHMECATCHMECATCHME CATCHMECATCHME!" Wheatley cried as he severed himself from his prison chains. He landed faultlessly in the woman's arms, but the surprisingly hefty weight of his metal interiors lugged her down. She fell down onto the decomposing floor brutally.

She struggled to crawl out from under the man, who fainted from shock and lied lifelessly on her front. She then flicked him harshly on the forehead to wake him up again. Wheatley broke out of his lethargy and jumped up urgently. "Wha- What happened?! Am I dead?! Please don't tell me I'm dead!" He then glanced down at his feet to see that he stood up perfectly without help. "Hey! I'm standing up! I'm standing! And I'm not dead!" He laughed out loud with accomplishment. The woman raised herself up, brushing the dirt off of her threadbare jumpsuit pants. "Oh! This is great! This is absolutely magnificent!" He lifted his foot and gradually placed it in front of him, before clumsily falling over. Luckily, the woman clutched his hand before he could hit head-first on the rocky surface. "Th- Thanks!" He sputtered as she boosted him back up. "He he… Maybe I haven't fully grasped the skill of walking, yet. Do you mind if you could lend me your shoulder until I can gain my balance again? Please?" She nodded her head; her face was more relaxed and collected than before. Wheatley placed his hand delicately on her shoulder for support. "Guide me over to that outlet on the wall over there. Yeah? And I'll show you something. You'll be impressed by this!" They slowly stepped over to the massive outlet. He budged himself into it, ignoring the typical tingling in his spine. "Ummmmm… Yeah… I can't do it if you're watching!" He stated timidly. "Seriously, I'm not joking! Could- Could you just turn around for a second?" The woman groaned impatiently and turned her back away from him. He clenched his fists forcefully, activating the machine. After a few droning beeps, he permitted her to face him again.

"Alright! You can turn around now!" She spun on her heels nonchalantly. A portion of the wall next to Wheatley shifted outward, revealing an undisclosed passageway. "BAM! Secret panel! That I opened- while your back was turned!" The woman extended her hand out for him. He accepted it courteously. They paced through the secret gap and onto a catwalk above the infinite abyss. "Look at this! No rail to tell us where to go! We can go wherever we want! Hold on, though. Where are we going? Seriously. Hang on, let me just get my bearings… Hmm… Just follow the rail, actually." They stumbled through the access hatch.

"_Hello_?" A softhearted, petite, little voice greeted the two as they traveled along the catwalk. "Ohh… No…" Wheatley whined bitterly. In composite networking of transparent tubes that coiled and looped around the entire maintenance unit, a tiny tripod robot that was lodged behind the glass blinked its scarlet tracking laser at its imaginary target. "Yes! Hello! No, we're not stopping!" He replied to the compassionate turret. "Don't make eye contact! Whatever you do!" He whispered rapidly to the woman by his side. "Take me with you." The turret squeaked, tugging on Wheatley's metaphorical heart-strings for a brief moment. _"Poor, little guy…"_ He thought to himself. But he still kept insisting the woman that they should just move on.

"Thanks, anyway…" The turret muttered gloomily as they moved away unhurriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"L- Let's just try this again…" Wheatley mumbled erratically as he positioned his foot forward, shifting his balance little-by-little. "Steady… Steady…" He still clung onto the shoulder of the woman with dependency. He placed his other foot shakily next to the first one. "Okay. I'm still upright! Making progress here…" Loosening his grip on her shoulder, he slid an inch ahead of his last "Progress Checkpoint" on the tiled floor. He was like a toddler taking their first steps, or a child riding their bicycle without the training wheels. He slid another inch. But his tension caught up to him, forcing him to brush his back against wall oversensitively. The woman stood behind, reassuring him with hand claps and encouraging smiles as he struggled to walk again. "Almost… up…" Wheatley then pushed himself lightly off the wall that supported him. He paused to catch his breath, fearing that if he moved just another millimeter, he would tumble over like a flimsy house of cards.

"Should I?" He asked the woman. She gave that signature nod of her head as a response and waved her hands in a forward motion. Wheatley sighed and looked down at the floor. "One…" He started by taking a precarious step. "Two…" He then took another rickety step. "Three… Four… F- Five…" At his fifth step, he nearly toppled over his lanky legs. But he gathered his stability again and kept going. "Six… Seven… Eight…" The woman was slowly moving away from him as he kept taking his steps. He had no shoulder to hang onto and no walls to upkeep his steadiness. So it was no turning back (But it's not like he could've turned around and gave up. He couldn't even turn around at that point!) He took a deep breath and a step. "Nine…" Once his hands bumped into the drywall of the back of the room, he gasped with the delight of success. "TEN!" The woman rushed over to congratulate him. "I- I did it! I'm walking- with no rail! It's- It's like I'm freed already!" He knew he wasn't actually _free_, yet. But without his shackles weighing him down, he might as well been a liberated man. Wheatley then hugged the woman closely out of pure happiness. The woman was staggered a little by the affectionate ambush, but she accepted it anyway. Wheatley then pulled himself off of her in realization. "He he. Sorry! Force of habit!" He admitted bashfully. His cheeks blushed rosily. He never knew he could _blush_ before. Must've been a hidden feature the scientists programmed into him. He then viewed her face; she was blushing too! After a moment of edginess, Wheatley broke the silence and said: "Why don't we move along? Y- Y'know… The quicker we move, the quicker we get out of here!" He treaded unsteadily onward through the hatch.

"Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something, right now." He started as they walked through the shadowed, moldy corridor. "In order to escape, we're going to have to go through _Her_ chamber…" A twinge of unease shone in the woman's eyes. "And, she'll probably kills us if she's- um… awake…" She tensed her grip on her Portal Gun when he uttered the word _"Her"_. "If you want to just call it quits, we could just sit here… forever. That's an option. Option A: Sit here. Do nothing. Option B: Go through there. And if she's alive… she will most certainly kill us." They strode along to the automated door and waited until it sluggishly slid open. "Okay, I'm gonna' lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna' do it. I don't want to go in there. Don't – Don't go in there!" The door slid completely open, revealing a tarnished and rotting room. "- She's off! She's off! Panic over!"

The room was extremely rich in undergrowth. Chirps and clicks from distant creatures filled the soundlessness. The sunlight that seeped in through the ceiling gaps was a little less _gentle_ and a little _duller_… _insipid_, in fact. Rusted remains were strewn around- not just the floor, on the staircases, ledges, and crossbeams. The atmosphere was an unpleasant concoction of menacing, ominous, depressing, and demoralizing. And what topped this threatening concoction was a body, a dead, motionless body, in the very center of the room. Her skin was a sickening, lackluster gray. Her finger nails were lengthy, sharp, and painted jet-black- like razor blades. Her hair was silvery white, in a side-banged bob. And she wore a scrawny, long-sleeved, knee-length, bleached dress with a black stripe on each of her sides and a black insignia of the facility/prison's emblem on her chest. _"Horrid fiend…"_ Rang in Wheatley's head. Just the very sight of her gave him freezing chills up his neck and spine. _"She can't hurt us… She's dead… We're safe…"_

"There she is…" He mumbled to the woman as they walked toward the body. The woman was scarcely breathing, she was stiff like icy metal, and her ashen eyes were wide and hid a frightened appearance underneath her strength. "What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac."

The body wasn't just that- a body. She used to be a superior monarch that ran the prison and its inhabitants. She was the cruelest, hostile, unpitying person in the entire creation of life and robotics. She was considered the embodiment, the idol, the supreme tyrant, the merciless _god in the machine_. She was such a dictator that Wheatley could only call her by _"The Deity"_ for he never knew her true name. The person that took her down was deemed to be _"Our Hero"_ around the prison- a person that should've been worshiped on the spot. But that hero disappeared without a trace, without notice, gone with the wind.

"You know who ended up- Do you know who ended up taking her down, in the end? You're not gonna' believe this- A _human_." The woman scowled at the former tormenter's corpse with a blank stare. "I know! I know! I wouldn't have believed it either!" Wheatley responded to her nonexistent reaction. "Apparently, this human escaped, and nobody's seen him since."

They wondered around the ruins until they found a descending staircase. But they retreated back when they nearly fell over the cut-off edge. "Jump! Actually, looking at it, that is quite a distance. Isn't it?" He stared down at the distant floor at the bottom. "You know what? Go ahead and jump. You got braces on your legs." The woman raised her eyebrow, expecting a little more information out of him. "Sadly, I don't have braces on my legs. So… Could I just hold onto your arm- just for the fall! I figured that-" She then linked his arm with hers and jumped down from the edge. Wheatley screamed deafeningly until they hit the ground. A harsh pain throbbed in his feet, forcing him to lie on the metal floor in aching. The woman stood over him with her hand out. "No need! I can get up! Thank you!" He winced intensely as pressed himself up off the ground.

They walked over to a runway. Wheatley gripped onto the hand-rails with terror as they continued the journey. "Ahh! I- Sorry, I just looked down. I do not recommend it!" They kept walking until they entered a circular area where the walls were replaced with millions of switches and lights. "This is the Main Breaker Room. Look for a switch that says: 'ESCAPE POD'. Alright? Don't touch ANYTHING else! Not interested in anything else. Don't TOUCH anything else! Don't even LOOK at anything else, just- Well, obviously you've got to look at everything else to find 'ESCAPE POD'. But, as soon as you've looked at something and it doesn't say 'ESCAPE POD', look at something else. Look at the next thing, alright? But don't touch anything else or look at any- Well, look at other things. But don't… You- You understand…" He rambled. A large pedestal with an outlet on the front emerged from the center of the floor. "Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere… Uh- Tell ya' what. I'll plug myself in and turn the lights on." He worked his back into the outlet on the pedestal, switching on the florescent lights above. "'Let there be light'. That's… uh… God. I was quoting God." The floor began to shift and rotate clockwise, startling the two a bit. "Oh! Look at that! It's turning! Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up."

A loud buzzer blared in the distance. "Now… 'ESCAPE POD'… 'ESCAPE POD'…" The floor then jerked up. The outwardly-tilted panels on the edge of the floor scraped against the walls, flipping on all of the switches in its reach. "Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it! I've got it! I've got it! THIS should slow it down!" The floor stopped, briefly. Until it jolted back up and continued at a faster speed. The woman tried to hold onto the walls, but failed to do so. "No, i- it makes it go faster. Uh oh…" They had no choice but to be dragged up into the room above, the room with _Her_. "Power-Up initiated!" The announcer spoke. "Okay! Don't panic! Alright?! Stop panicking! I can still stop this! Ahh. There's a password! It's fine! I'll just hack it! Not a problem! Ummm…."

The wires and cords that wound around Her body hauled her motionless body backwards and up in the air. Buzzing, and humming whirred from her mechanisms that dangled onto her. Wheatley then unplugged himself from the outlet and gaped in in pure horror. "Okay! Okay! Listen! New plan: Act natural! Act natural! We've done NOTHING wrong!" He glimpsed at the woman. Her eyes were clouded with angst, her knuckles were paper-white as she balled up her hands in fists, and she wasn't even breathing at all! Her traumatic state worried Wheatley even more so than before. They were forced to witness the most terrible event in their entire existence.

_Her _limp body then jolted with blinding electricity. Her head shot straight up with awareness. _"Oh… my… God… This can't be happening…" _ An agonizing pain pounded in the devastated man's throat. His heart thumped against his ribs rapidly faster than a beating drum. A repulsive sensation in his stomach gave him the unsettling urge to vomit, but he swallowed down the pang of distress, instead. "Power-Up Complete!" The announcer stated, with a very subtle hint of dread in its hum-drum speech.

The Deity had been awakened.

_"No… No! Stop! This can't happen! Stop! STOP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"_ He wailed for mercy in his mind. The Deity's face sparked with alertness. Her cold, unfeeling yellow eyes scorched right into the frail man's soul. His erratic thoughts were then silenced by the most vindictive, sadistic, sinful, heinous, and vile voice that ever resonated through his ears.

"_It's you…_"

She directed her insufferable eyes on the woman, who switched from her traumatized look to an animosity-filled glare. "You _know Her_?..." Wheatley whispered with fearsome awe.

"_It's been a long time… How have you been?..._" The Deity formed a malevolent grin.

_"How does she know Her?! She was in stasis all her life! She…" _Wheatley trailed off wordlessly.

"_ I've been really busy being dead… You know… After you MURDERED me…_" Her voice stressed with disgust and loathing. She paced closer to the two threateningly.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!" Wheatley shouted at the woman. The Deity then snatched him by the neck. A robotic claw swung down from the ceiling, grabbed the woman by the waist, and raised her off the ground. Wheatley struggled to free himself from The Deity's constricted hold around his neck, but with no success. "OH NO! NONONONONO!" He screamed at the top of his vocal processor. He hyperventilated with panic and fear. "OH NO NO NO! NO- NOOO!" The Deity strengthened her grip, choking him to near death. He ceased his begs and crying pleads instantly with a gag.

"_Okay, look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret._" She stared at the suffocating man with a wicked smile, baring all of her peculiarly sharp teeth. Her flawless- but hellish face horrified him to full extent. She flashed an even more spiteful grin when a second claw swung from the ceiling and clasped his shoulders, stabbing him violently in the back. He glanced at the woman, whose expression showed a mixture of sorrow and distress for him, just before his vision materialized into static. "_But I think we can put our differences behind us…_" The claw flung Wheatley's wilted body carelessly across the room into a murky puddle of water.

"_… For science…_"

' HARD-DRIVE CORRUPTION' Flickered red in the center his view. He felt the icy water seep into his mechanics, causing him to twitch abruptly. But he didn't care at all. He still was in shock of the concept of the woman conquering The Deity. _"S- She killed Her?..."_ He thought faintly. _"She's the Hero?... Oh, God, please keep her alive…" _At that moment, he cared for the woman and the woman only. He was drifting in and out of alertness. He could barely make out the hateful words of The Deity before he lost his grasp of consciousness:

"_…You monster…_"


End file.
